On a path to nowhere
by Kitsune Jagan
Summary: When are five favorite Yu-Yu guys are suddenly transported to a path, with no way out and with a new girl, what are they to do?... enjoy! Dont forget to R&R!
1. The path

Me: Hi everyone i am Kitsune Jagan! Lol this is my first fanfic so   
  
I hope you enjoy! Who would like to be the host for this chapters   
  
fanfic?  
  
All: *silent*  
  
Me: *pouting* no one... wants to... help me?  
  
Kurama: Um.. Don't worry I'll do it *hugs her*  
  
Me: ^.^ ok!  
  
Kurama: um Disclaimer: She does not own Yu-Yu-Hakushu...  
  
Yuskue: *gets down on his knees* THANK YOU GOD!  
  
Me:*takes out handy frying pan with magical authoress powers, WHACK*   
  
Anyway, Um i hope you enjoy but just a warning, i have really bad   
  
spelling and grammar, and I'll try my best to correct it but Gomensai   
  
if I dont.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
On a path to no where  
  
Kara stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.   
  
She got into her car and quickly drove away. Kara fumed, and after a   
  
few minutes of aimless driving, calmed down. She looked around and   
  
noticed that she was lost. She chided herself for being such a baka,   
  
and turned sharply to the left. A blue mist came out of no where, and   
  
she drove straight into it. Suddenly she wasn't in her car anymore,   
  
but in the blue mist. She gasped, realizing to late that their was   
  
something in the air. She was unconscious before she hit the ground.  
  
Little did she know this happened to five other teenagers in   
  
Japan.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Yuskue: Well... that was short.  
  
Me: yes it was, should i continue?  
  
Kurama: If you want, or do you have a writers block?  
  
Me: Hah, me have writers block! Never... Yuskue, would you like to do   
  
the honors?  
  
Yuskue: Sure, here's your fic!  
  
Kurama: *muttering to himself* well that was lame, i did much better.  
  
Yuskue: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?  
  
Kurama: ^.^;; Nothing, nothing at all!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Kurama groaned and turned over, but the familiar squeak of his   
  
bead did not greet the shifting of weight... Now that i think of it,   
  
this is harder than my bed... he opened his eyes and was not starring  
  
at his ceiling, but at the sky. He sat up and looked around. All spread   
  
apart by three feet of dirt was Yuskue, Kuwabara, Hiei, and...A girl?  
  
A girl was laying their, sleeping next to Hiei. She had blue   
  
hair, not like Boton's, mut lighter, almost transparent, like   
  
aquamarine, it was short, cropped up to her chin. He looked at the   
  
person between him and the girl. "Jin?" he asked out loud. Jin's pointy  
  
ears turned to hear the noise, but he didn't wake up.  
  
Kurama heard a noise, he turned his head and saw Hiei waking up.  
  
Hiei sat up and looked at the girl next to him questioningly, then to   
  
Kurama. Kurama shrugged. They sat their in silence, waiting for a few   
  
minutes as everyone but the girl woke up.  
  
"What're we doin' here?" Asked Jin in his kawaii accent,   
  
"Urameshi, this better not be one of yer jokes, is it?" Yuskue yawned   
  
sleepily, "Nope. I don't gotta clue how we got here." They looked   
  
around. Their was a forest on three sides of them, and to the east, a   
  
wide path, with a few scattered trees, and a wide stream.  
  
Hiei got up and flitted over their right, but just before he   
  
got to the trees, WHAM!! He ran straight into an undetectable force   
  
field. He looked quite disoriented for a few moments, walking back to   
  
the group like a drunk, and with a stupid grin, announced, "Their's a   
  
force field there..." And fell, face first onto the dirt. At first   
  
everyone just stared, then they cracked up. Kurama with his chuckle,   
  
Jin with his booming accented laugh, Kuwabara with his baka laugh, ect. Hiei picked himself up and growled at them all.  
  
After a few seconds they all agreed unanimously to start   
  
walking. "What about the girl?" Kurama asked. "What about her?"   
  
responded Yuskue. "We cant leave her here, ahou." Hiei said. "I gotta   
  
agree with the Shrimp on this one, its against my code." announced   
  
Kuwabara. "Its true, Urameshi, we cant be leavin' such a pretty lass   
  
here by herself, who knows what could happen to her." said Jin. Seeing   
  
that he was outnumbered, Yuskue gave in, "Fine! Just, I dunno, wake her   
  
up!"  
  
Kurama walked cautiously over to the girl and gently shook her,   
  
Jin floating right above them, and Hiei behind him. "Miss... Daujabu?"   
  
Her eyes fluttered open...  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Me: Yea, I'm sorry its so short, but i hope you liked it! If you did,   
  
than read my next chapter which I will be posting tomorrow afternoon...  
  
hopefully, but I'm normally good about finishing it, see what I do is I   
  
write it once down in my note book before typing it up so i know what's   
  
going to happen, but i'm not done writing the next chapter yet... but   
  
I'll finish it tonight and type it tomorrow! Did anyone like it?  
  
H:*doesn't want to get hit with the frying pan* of course I did! ^.^;;;   
  
*mumbles* but why did I have to be the one who ran into the force   
  
field?  
  
Me: *sniff* you didn't like it? *tear gems in eyes*  
  
H:*sweatdrop* NO! I loved it! *hugs Me*  
  
Me: ^.^  
  
Kurama: I loved it to.  
  
All: I liked it to!  
  
Yuskue: So if you liked it, tell her so! No flames please, or I'll   
  
have to use my shotgun on some people.  
  
Hiei: And I will use my Katana and KOKURYUUHA you ALL!!!   
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
*everyone backs away from Hiei*  
  
Kuwabara: And I, Kuwabara the Great Sha- BAM!  
  
Me: Hiei, it isn't nice to hit your sis- I mean Yukina's boyfriend   
  
over the head with your Katana.  
  
H: But it was sheathed!  
  
Me: I know but it isn't nice.  
  
H: *sigh* ok, I will not hit Kuwabaka, i mean Kuwabara over the head   
  
with my katana anymore.  
  
Me: Good Hiei *gives Hiei a hug* ^.^  
  
H: ^.^  
  
Kuwabara: Wow, Hiei's smiling! Anyway remember, no flames or i Kurabara   
  
th- BAM!  
  
Me: Hiei! -.- *sigh* 


	2. While Walking

Me; Hi everyone! Gomen it took a while, and i wanna send a BIG thanks   
  
to Alia, for being my first review! DOMO ARIGATO!!! And yes i will try   
  
to add as much more description as i can! So here it is, i hope you   
  
like! ... Oh, by the way, I attempted to have Jin speak in his accent,   
  
but i know it sucks so please excuse my poor excuse of an accent.  
  
Disclaimer: do you really think I own it, well if I did, Genkai would   
  
have never died (I watched that episode today and I cried) and Yuskue   
  
wouldn't be so thick headed about liking Kakoe ( I know i spelt it   
  
wrong, and i would greatly appreciate it if someone told me how to   
  
really spell her name) And their would be a lot of other minor changes.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
... Her eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful amethyst eyes   
  
meeting his green ones. She smiled, then realization dawned, Hey! Why   
  
are their three guys around me?! She sat straight up, causing Kurama   
  
to scramble back to avoid hitting her. "Nani?" she asked out loud.   
  
"Shimasu, don't worry." Kurama assured her. "Yea, pretty lass, don't   
  
fret. We all woke up here, and none of us know what to do, we were   
  
gonna start walkin', or flyin' in my case, we thought ye might want te   
  
come with us." Jin said smiling his adorable smile with one of his   
  
fang-like teeth poking out of his mouth. Kara smiled, "O.K... Well I'm   
  
Kara." Kurama smiled, "I'm Kurama." Jin flew closer to her, "I'm Jin,   
  
wind master of the Shinobi." ( sorry I probably didn't spell that right  
  
.) As he said that a wind blew and Kara was picked up a foot above the   
  
ground. "Wow!" she said. She was put back down and she looked at Hiei.   
  
He stared at her with his piercing red eyes, "Hn. I'm Hiei." The two   
  
other boys walked over to introduce themselves. "I am the almighty   
  
Kuwabara, at your service." he wore a funny loop-sided grin. "Baka."   
  
muttered Hiei under his breath. "What was that Shrimp?" Kuwabara   
  
retorted. Kara, Jin and Kurama sweat dropped, but it seemed to Kara to   
  
be something that happened often. "And I'm Yuskue." Kara looked up   
  
into his walnut shaped brown eyes and frowned slightly... their's   
  
something... familiar about him. she thought, just as he was thinking,   
  
Why does she look so familiar? He broke eye contact. "Anyway. We're   
  
going to start walking."   
  
They all got up and started walking, Jin flying happily a few   
  
inches above chest level, cross legged, so that he was about face to   
  
face with everyone (But not in Hiei's case...*katana misses her by   
  
centimeter* ^.^;;;;;; moving along...) "So, do you know how to use any   
  
weapons?" Hiei asked. Kara smirked, which they noticed looked very   
  
familiar, but they just couldn't place it. She yawned casually and in   
  
a fluid movement, drew a kunai (those are throwing daggars...right?)   
  
from behind her back. "Like this?" "Hn." responded Hiei. "That means   
  
that he's impressed that a girl like you knows how to use a weapon."   
  
Said Kurama, smiling. Kara sighed, having obviously heard this before   
  
and not liked it, "Well, how about he fight me before he is so quick   
  
to judge?" Hiei snorted, as if saying that he would kill her in a   
  
second. Kara pretended not to notice, "I also can do things with my   
  
voice..." They frowned, Kuwabara looked as if he had been asked a   
  
question in class that he didn't get, "What do you mean, do things   
  
with your voice?" Kara smiled. She closed her eyes and whistled twice   
  
sharply, as if calling a dog, or trying to get someone's attention.   
  
Suddenly she was picked up by the wind and was floating in the air   
  
besides Jin. "Like this." she said simply. Jin looked at her in   
  
amazement, "Are you a master of the wind!?" Kara chuckled, "No, of   
  
course not." She floated back to the ground. "Then when what exactly   
  
are you?" he asked. Kara smirked mischievously, yet another thing that   
  
they all recognized but couldn't put a finger on from where. "That's   
  
for me to know and you to find out." They continued chatting politely   
  
and walking for the rest of the day, occasionally Kuwabara would get   
  
into an argument with Hiei or Yuskue, but Kara soon learned to ignore   
  
it, unless one of them started getting ready to kill the other... which   
  
unfortunately happened more often than they liked.  
  
About an hour before sunset Kuwabara started complaining. "I'm   
  
hungry, does anyone have any food?" Their was a chorus of tired "No's"   
  
and one "hn." ... "O.K... I"m tired, can we stop yet?" No answered,   
  
but they all continued walking. Fifty-two seconds later, "I"m hungry...  
  
Does anyone have any food?" The was a chorus of annoyed "No's" and one   
  
"Baka!"... Thirty-four seconds later, "I'm hungry, does an-" Yuskue   
  
cut him off, his head getting big. "NO KUWABARA! No one has any food!!!  
  
And we're all hungry so just SHUT UP!" Then Yuskue, who hadn't been   
  
watching where he was going, tripped over something and landed straight   
  
on his face.   
  
They all would have cracked up if they weren't so amazed at the   
  
food, and the fire cackling happily in front of them. There was cans of   
  
barbequed beans and cheese burgurs, not much, but since it was their   
  
first meal of the day, it was heaven. After they finished eating they   
  
sat their, doing nothing. "...So...Boring." Said Yuskue. the rest of   
  
the guys nodded and groaned in agreement. Kara walked up to Hiei, "Lets   
  
spar." she told him. Hiei looked up at her as if she were demented, "Me   
  
spar with you?" he asked. "Yea." Kara told him. She straightened up,   
  
"Why, are you scared?" She seemed to have touched a nerve, because Hiei   
  
got up. "Hn. Yes, for you." Kuwabara seemed to be in shock that even   
  
Hiei would fight with a girl. "Wait! Hiei, you just cant go fight a   
  
girl!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Why not? Don't worry, I'll go easy on her."   
  
he smirked as he slowly and dramatically unsheathed his katana. Kara   
  
smirked as she elequatnly drew two long daggers, that looked almost   
  
exactly like the ones Electra has (In Daredevil, one of my favorite   
  
movies!! ^.^) They stood their for a few seconds. "O.K. Rules... I   
  
guess, no killing and it ends when someone gives up." Said Jin happily,  
  
his ears wiggling. "Hn. Can't kill a human anyway. The first move is   
  
yours." he told her. She smirked, and wasn't their anymore, at least   
  
to everyone except Kurama and Hiei. She wasn't as fast as Hiei, but   
  
was fast enough. Hiei barely had time to block her daggers, but that   
  
was because of the shock of her speed... or so he told himself. She   
  
smiled cockily, yet again Hiei found familiar, and it tugged at his   
  
mind where exactly he had seen it. Her daggers were locked against   
  
his katana. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You Don't   
  
have to worry about killing me. 1. You cant. 2. I'm not human." With   
  
that she jumped back and got in a ready position.  
  
Hiei stood their surprised for about a nano-second, but then,   
  
that shouldn't surprise me. he had noticed something about her   
  
earlier. But he also felt something else for her, respect? He looked   
  
into her amethyst eyes and felt something strange, as if his ice cold   
  
heart was melting. Hiei, deep in musing, barely blocked her second   
  
attack. "Hn. No ore going easy on you then." he declared, smiling   
  
cockily. They both became blurs, then they were seen a few feet away,   
  
Kara blocking Hiei's sward with her daggers. They were blurs once again,   
  
then a few feet farther away Hiei was blocking her daggers. This   
  
continued to go on for some time, then a few minutes before sundown,   
  
they both decided to stop. Kara was smiling, sweat dripping down her   
  
face and was panting. Hiei was sitting against a tree branch, breathing   
  
harder than usual, and sweat dripping down his face as well.   
  
"Good job." Hiei said with a smirk that said 'I could have beat   
  
you if we had continued'. She ignored the smirk, "Thank you." "Hey! I   
  
wanna spar!" Kuwabara declared. "Baka, you wouldn't last two seconds   
  
against her!" Hiei told him. They then noticed that somehow, when they   
  
were watching the two spar, six sleeping bags had magically set   
  
themselves around the campfire. "Freaky." announced Kuwabara. "Its   
  
bewitched!" Said Jin. Kara laughed. That laugh... its so...   
  
beautiful. thought Hiei, Wa..? What is wrong with me!? he asked   
  
himself. "Who cares, I'm tired. 'yasume." Announced Yuskue. Soon they   
  
all chose their sleeping bags and got ready for bed.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Me: hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed it and I just wanted to say that I   
  
might not get the next one up for a while because my aunt is getting   
  
married in a few days... in Nebraska, so I won't be home for a while   
  
(I live in Florida) but I'll try. Read and Review please, I also will   
  
not update untill I have... 4 reviews! Muahahaha, *gag's* ahem...   
  
anyway Ja Ne! 


	3. The Tornado Fist

Me: Hi everyone!!!! how are you, i'm sorry i have tooken so long, i'm grounded   
  
from the computer and probibly sneaking online to download this. OH well, life   
  
without danger is a waiste of oxegen So, anyway i would like to thank Kyoto   
  
Ariashuo for the cupcake!! *hands her 12 home made warm chocolate chip   
  
cookies* here ya go! Please review!! And i just would like to warn you, the last   
  
two chapters i typed it on Corel, then transfered it to Notepad (because fanfic.com   
  
doesnt take Corel) and Corel has spell cheak. This time i decided to skip typing it   
  
on Corel and just typed it on Notepad, but Notepad doesnt have a spellcheak, so   
  
Gomensai, i know that my spelling sucks but please bear with me! anyway here it is.  
  
On a Road to Nowhere 3.  
  
They all chose where they were sleeping, Yuskue and Kuwabara had a fight   
  
over who would get the "good sleeping bag" and who would get the "bad sleeping bag"   
  
(they were basically both the same, except that one was next to Hiei, and the other   
  
wasnt.) "I dont want to sleep next to the Shrip!!" Kuwabara complained. "Tough, not my   
  
fault that you two hate eachother. Ya know, I would promise you that you'd live, but i'm   
  
not so sure you will." Yuskue told him, getting into the "good" sleeping bag. Kuwabara   
  
grumbled and moved his sleeping bag as far away from Hiei as he could without getting   
  
to close to Yuskue.   
  
Kara sat on her sleeping bag, which was between Kurama and Hiei, and leaned   
  
back on her hands, staring up at the sky. Kurama came over, "May i sit?" he asked. "Sure."   
  
Kara said, coming back to reality. They sat their for a few seconds in silence. "So i noticed   
  
that you have a large ammount of spirit energy for a human." He said, breaking the silence.   
  
Kara smirked, "Yes, i guess i do but... I'm not a human." "Hm. I thought so. So, what   
  
are you?" he asked.  
  
Kara smiled, "What do you think i am?"   
  
"Very pretty." Kurama blurted out. Realizing what he had just said, blushed slightly   
  
and restated. "I mean, I havent a clue." Kara blushed slightly also, but pretended like she   
  
didnt hear his sudden outburst. "Well then. Whenever you think you know, tell me." She told   
  
him, knowing that he'd never figure it out. Kurama smiled, knowing that it wouldnt take long   
  
for him to find out. "O.K. then. Well, its getting dark, and it seems as if its going to be a new   
  
moon, so Oyasumi Kara." he said, Kara seemed to shift uncomfortably at the mention of the   
  
new moon, but kurama could be sure since he couldnt see well in the dark. "Domo arigato for  
  
letting me sit here and talk with you."  
  
he said. Kara smiled, "Douitashimashite, Any time." Kurama stopped, and turned on his heels,   
  
"Oops, almost forgot something!" He flicked his hair and pulled out a beautifull red rose. He  
  
handed it to Kara, "Here, for you." Kara took it, suprised, "I... It's beautifull, douitashimashite   
  
very much!" He smiled "Any time." And turned and walked to his sleeping back in the quickly   
  
falling darkness.  
  
Kara went back to watching the starts appear in the sky, one by one appearing and   
  
twinkling happily at her. A few seconds later she felt a brush of air. She could tell that Hiei   
  
was sitting there on her sleeping bag, but didnt say anything. They waited there in silence, each   
  
waiting for the other to speak first. After a minute or so in silece Hiei gave up, thinking   
  
stubbern onna. "You know, your pretty good at fighting. Where'd you learn how to fight?"   
  
He asked her. Kara smiled, "My next door neibor, before he died taught me how to use throwing   
  
dagars and sai knives. After he died, i practiced and sortof add-libed. Your really good to, I   
  
havent had that much fun in ages!"  
  
Hiei smirked, Her smile, its... almost contagiouse! . She sighed happily, a soft   
  
breese tugged at her clothes. "The best thing about controlling the wind, is free AC." she said   
  
happily, it was a rather warm night, but Hiei then noticed that their had constantly been a small   
  
breese blowing around them. "Yes. Well, i like the heat, because i'm a fire demon." he told her.   
  
Kara looked down from the sky. "Really? Cool! I bet you never get cold in the winter." She smiled.   
  
Hiei's smirk got wider "Yes, well i dont exactly enjoy the cold, but what i really dont like is the water.  
  
Warm waters not that bad, but i cant stand cold water." (A/N: Have you ever seen Hiei swim? take   
  
a shower? or even drink water? I havent...o.O) "Oh." said Kara, falling silent. She seemed to be a bit uncomfortable at this statement. She shifted uncomfortably. Hiei, sensing her sudden   
  
uncomfortableness asked, "Whats wrong?" Kara smiled, "N.Nothing. Its just funny, i love the water.   
  
And the air, obviously."   
  
"Oh. What about hurricanes?" He asked. "The wind's never hurt me, neither has the water.  
  
" She responded. "Thats just like me and fire, it cant kill me." He said, thinking Although that damn   
  
dragon of darkness can mess up my arm pretty bad. . The sat there in silence for a few seconds   
  
again, but this time it was Kara who broke the silence. "So. What do you think of this place? This Path.   
  
This patht that seems to lead to nowhere." He thought for a moment. "Yes. It does seem like were on a  
  
path to nowere, i havent sensed anything bad yet, mabey its just a bad maze that that idiot Koenma is making us go through."   
  
Kara frowned, "Who's koenma?" she asked. "Your a demon and you dont know who Koenma   
  
is?" he said. "Well, Yes i am a demon, but i live in the ningen world, i've never been to demon world."   
  
Hiei blinked, "I pitty you, having to live in the ningen world for your entire life, but why?" Kara shifted uncomfortably again. "Well, my mom lives here, and i was born here, and grew up here." "And you   
  
father?" asked Hiei. "Um. Well, i dont know who my father is." Hiei didnt know what to day, "Um.   
  
Well if it makes you feel better, i never knew my mother or father." Kara looked at him with a hint   
  
of sympathy in her eyes. "Really! Thats horrible, why?" Hiei took a breath and started telling her   
  
about being the forbidden child, about being born in the land of ice as a fire demon. Nani?   
  
Doushite am i telling her this? he asked himself. You can trust her, dont worry. He answered   
  
himself. And continued with his story.  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
They woke up the next morning surprizingly well rested for sleeping on the ground. The   
  
fire was still going, although considerably smaller than when they had left it. Next to the small fire  
  
were two bags filled with food.  
  
"How come food just appears out of nowere?" Yuskue wondered outloud. "I wonder if its   
  
all poisinouse." said Kuwabara. "Baka, we'd all be dead by now if it had been poisoned, besides   
  
my jagan would have sensed it." Said Hiei. "So thats why the poison i slipped into your drink a   
  
month ago didnt work." Kuwabara muttered. "What was that?" Asked Hiei, although he had heard   
  
perfictally well. "N.Nothing" Said Kuwabara innocantly.   
  
Kara, who had been sitting up, looking slightly in shock, walked up next to Yuskue. "Did  
  
he just say that he has a third eye?" she asked. They were exacly the same height. He looked back   
  
at her, "OH, yea. You dont know. W4ell. You know that there are these things, called deamons," he   
  
started. Kara cut him off, "I know there are such things as deamons. I am one, go on." Yuskue   
  
looked only slightly surprozed. "O.K. THeyn you probibly know that most of htem live in the Demon   
  
world." kara nodded. "So Me, Kuwabaara, Hiei, and Kurama are spirit detectives. We get the demons   
  
who illegally come to the humanworld, and other things. Hiei and Kurama are demons, I'm a half  
  
demon, my mom's human and my dad's demon, and Kuwabara's the only one who's not at all   
  
demon." The whole group started walking and eating there breakfast. "So Hiei is a demon with a  
  
third eye. Oye! Hiei! show 'er your third eye!" Hiei scowled at Yuskue, as if to say 'I'm not your damn   
  
dog.' but oblidged and unwrapped the bandana that was on his forehead.  
  
At first there was only a small slit on his forehead. Then the slit widened and revealed a   
  
third purple eye. Kara stared at it. "Cool!" she said. "What can it do?" THis seemed to be a subject   
  
Hiei enjoyed talking about. He told Kara about waht a jagan does, how it helps him controll the  
  
dragon of darkness flame, or at least attempt to controll it. When he finished it was about 10:30.   
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes. Kara got tired of walking, so the wind picked up   
  
and she was lifted a few feet over the ground. Jin, who had been flying for the past hour, flew over  
  
to her, "Were'd you learn to controll the wind like that?" he asked her. "Well." she said, "I dont exactly -controll- the wind,, its more like a friendship. I ask the wind to pick me up, or give me a breese, I  
  
-can- controll it, but its easier and takes a lot less energy if the ari agree's to." She noticed how  
  
stupid she sounded, "Ah. You probibly think i'm crazy dont you?"  
  
"No, not at all. THat really makes sense. You know, sometimes its as if the wind is talking  
  
to me! Mostly right before something bad happens" Kara smiled "Same here. It sends warnings."   
  
"Like the time me and urameshi was fightin' and he shoots his spirit gun in the air and i wasnt' payin'  
  
no attention, the wind seemed to wisper 'Hey watch out!' And i saw it. A great big blue ball flying   
  
staright at me! Luckily I called apon the wind to make a tornado to blow it away." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Yea. Luckily for you. If you hadn't have dodged that one i wouldn't have gotten hurt so bad   
  
from your stupid tornado fists!" Yuskue grumbled next to them. "Tornado fist?" Kara asked. "Yea lass.   
  
Here, let me show you." Jin streatched out in the air. He streatched his arm musckles and started   
  
doing arm circles. Then a whirl wind formed around his arm. Kara walked up closwer to it. "Aw!"   
  
She said, "Its so cute!" Jin, Yuskue and kuwabara anime fell, kurama chuckled, and hiei let out an  
  
ammused "Hn."  
  
"Cute! You think its CUTE!?" Yelled Yuskue. "Yup." She replied, walking closer to the   
  
tornado fist. "It's not so cute when your fighting against it and flapping around like a paper doll!...  
  
Say, why arnt you flapping around like a whind-mill?" He asked. Kara smiled, she reached out and  
  
petted the tornado fist, it wrapped around her finger, then hand, then arm, snuggling it. Kara  
  
laughed, "Because, wind woln't hurt me, its my friend." She tried to explain. Everyone gaped as   
  
the tornado fist cuddled Kara's arm. Even Hiei was slightly slack jawed.  
  
The tornado fist died down, then suddenly there was a huge gust of wind. "Hey Jin!   
  
Knock it off!" Yuskue yelled. "Its not me!" he yelled back. They all looked at Kara, who had become   
  
extreemly pale. "This is -not- good!"  
  
**************************************************************************************************************  
  
Me: Tehehe clif hangar. Anyway please review, sooo sorry that it took sooo long! thanks for ur  
  
patience. review please! and i need to know something.  
  
What is the name of Kuwabara's cat?   
  
And if anyone ever wants to chat, please im me at Kitsune Jagan on AIM, i love to chat with  
  
people about anime (Mostly because there's NO ONE at my school who likes anime!!!! i'm   
  
seriouse, no one!) so im me please! lol review please! 


End file.
